terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Lei
Full Name: Julie Diane Lei - formerly Ryder - formerly Kirk Aliases: Lady Whisper, Ju Lei, Julia Lee, Diana White, Katanya Date of Birth: October 27th 2354 Place of Birth: Honolulu, Hawaii Parents: Jac Lei aka Jackson Lei and Ana Jai Lei aka Anjali Lei Siblings: Oldest of four - Arisu, Rumiko, Yoshi Hair: Black/Dark brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Pacific islander tan Background: Julie was the oldest of four children in a very traditional Oriental family, a Hawaiian mix of Japanese and Chinese, with possibly a hint of Korean - the daughter of a military General and a government intelligence operative. Julie was trained since she was a child to be a warrior and continue the family tradition of both military service, also intelligence gathering. There was a long time family rumor that the Lei family had been spies going back centuries, including a Lei in Japanese military service who made it possible for Pearl Harbor to happen. Growing up on the 'Big Island' Julie was a typical young girl, she had a lot of friends, did well in school, was gymnastically inclined, friendly. Even when her father was reassigned to the Mainland, it didn't take her long to make friends. Her sisters and her were usually considered some of the most attractive girls in their classes and typically in more mixed groups, were usually the ones teachers called on to watch the class or lead things. So all the Lei women had been raised to embrace leadership and taking charge, something that their mother had instilled in them at a young age. Respect their elders of course, but also don't take any crap. When she entered Starfleet Academy and met her first husband, Nick Ryder, and her best friend Nancy and their best friend Rebecca Sandoval, she thought she had found her 'unit' - even though she and Becca Sandoval did not always get along too well together. Although a part of her always wondered if when she started dating Nicholas, that she was jealous that she didn't take the first step, even though initially she liked Nick, but didn't really feel a massive connection to him. He was a sort of 'geeky' engineering type, that was intelligent, but not what she would have called a 'genius', not like his younger brother and sister, Tony and Natalia. Or even his twin sister Jen. But the Ryder family was friendly and it was hard for her to want to break up with him. It was not until his enhancement that his genius came out, his body was bigger, stronger, and he shot fire out of his hands. That intrigued her. And any thoughts of splitting up were gone. She even came to love him rather passionately. The whole incident put her and Sandoval at odds, with Nancy acting like a mediator between the two and eventually she just dealt with whatever it was that Sandoval didn't like about her. Eventually Julie got more into the Tactical Ops courses and was expected to become a tactical officer aboard her first assignment. Nicholas was on his way to being a Chief Engineer, even though what he really wanted to do was design a ship from scratch, a dream that he shared with Sandoval. About a year post graduate, they got married. She took a position with Starfleet Intelligence right off the bat and eventually pulled her new husband into it with her. Where he actually had some aptitude. It was then that she had found her 'home' within the Federation Secret Service who then also recruited the two of them into Section 31, a reformed agency that while not as 'secretive and evil' as it once was, was still a rumor. Those new alliances helped them both to achieve positions and stature that they probably would have had to work at for decades. Nick was creating new ships and technology for S31 by working with the ASDB. During the Dominion War, even though he was still a very young officer, he even commanded one of his ships that he created. Although some 'temporal bullshit' they encountered basically pushed them forward in time a few years and then back again. That's when... it happened. She met her alternate/mirror counterpart. Initially the two tried to kill each other, but they started to work together after they realized they were indeed the same person. After Julie had her first set of twins, Olivia and Angel, she faked her death about a year after their birth when her counterpart and the FSS had sent her on a mission that she needed to do that if she was caught, they would 'burn' her. She finished her mission and less than a few months later, she was back with her family. It did create friction, but she knew that Nicholas would forgive her. And he did and they had their second child Marcus less than a year after her return. Of course by this time, her 'mirror counterpart' and her had been transporter merged somehow and the two shared the same body. The mirror Julie actually carried Marcus most of the time, as they were basically the same woman, it didn't really raise too many red flags. But there was an ulterior motive behind her continuing to remain in her counterpart's body. \Starfleet Intelligence and FSS and her counterpart had a mission of 'vital importance to the whole galaxy' and they didn't 'ask nicely' this time, they faked her death and gave her a cover ID. And basically told the 'other' Julie to come out and 'play' It was nearly two years before Julie was able to return to her old life, at which point she saw that her husband had re-married. The 'prime' Julie let the 'mirror' Julie handle things... which included threatening all manner of bad things on a certain Noella St. James and her unborn daughter. The marriage was annulled because Julie had very deep connections within the government at this point and somehow won back her husband. Although she didn't realize at the time that Noella was a transporter clone of her best friend from the Academy... feeling betrayed she stole the fetus from her womb and raised one of her twin boys as her own. Thankfully he simply looked more like his father, so any resemblance to Nancy was purely coincidental. And for much of the following two decades, things were 'normal' she raised her daughters and sons, trained them, performed missions, some on the books, some off the books. Of course during all this, she was helping the mirror Imperium to take over the 'weak' Federation. -- to be continued